


Keep away

by Elena__IS



Series: Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich Week 2016, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena__IS/pseuds/Elena__IS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyring or characters: Ian / Mickey [gallavich]</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p><p>Genres: Slash (yaoi), Angst, Drama, Psychology, Philosophy, the POV</p><p>Warnings: UST</p><p>Size: Small, 7 pages, 1 piece</p><p>Status: completed</p><p>Description:</p><p>Morgan wet lashes and exhale bluish lips, still unsaid:<br/>- ... I burned everything inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep away

**_I know, hard to lose, but it puts an end to time. Erase_ ** _**from your memory. I** _ _**know for sure that there would be more tears. Just** _ _**as it is necessary.** _ _**Someone seriously, as someone just lives a memory.** _

 

Something makes me hate everything. Even yourself. The clock back a few years translate again, if you know how I can not stand this reversible noise in my head. I was one of those who can not see how other people smile and enjoy life. No, I do not envy their joy just makes me more miserable, as though selfish and awful as it sounds. I got used to the idea that life is no longer anything that would please me, after you. Hide their emotions from stupid people - let inside the capillaries break, and yet suicide - this is my regular process.

Okay, I do not interesting, wherever you are and with whom you.

I'm lying?  
Yes.  
But if you leave, then abruptly and without sentimentality, as then, remember? Many promises and in front of your eyes.  
And, damn!  
This wild, cutting pain in the chest.  
Something viscous pus, absolutely nothing, is dripping. I do not tell lies to you that I do not drink, and sleep at night. I wanted to say that I hate, but you're leaving marks on my veins, not allowing them to heal, crept under the skin. You still have me.

 _When the earth goes from under his feet, all the winds of the world will rise_  
_And extinguish fires, whirlpools tightened at the bottom._

You released prematurely, Mandy told me. You came so suddenly I could not see you, you immediately disappeared. But I do not need. I know you by heart: blue, heavenly eyes, which absorbs the purity of me. A small body. Shaggy dark hair strands. Your face is beautiful: plump pink lips parted, inhaling sharply, and you stagger back. Are you afraid? It is not necessary, it is better to look together covered with a black veil of the sky, remembering us in this same stadium. I'm always here. Look, if needed. It is as if the air space, and the moment we do not have. And all love is just viscous musk. I was blown away, I dropped my hands. Instead of feeling one emulsion that you slowly begin to feel. You got into my state, blowing up all inside the loud firecrackers, considering themselves not guilty. I hated my hobby, and I seem to have loved someone else's bed.

 _**How much we did iniquity, and how little we became hopeful.** _  
_**Today, I will remain the same for this myself, that betrays the love for the same.** _

 

I am enraged the crowd empty of people, they like the bottle with a strong alcohol when there is something there - we yearn to fill himself with poison. But it is necessary to empty it - we throw it. They love me, but for what? Now you're smiling cute, look at me, but the smile immediately slept with your beautiful face. Apparently, it caught my eye. I do not know what you see in my eyes, but I did not need to. You'd be scared of my impulse to take his own.

The moon gleamed over the coldly Chicago, illuminating the road. I took out a pack of cigarettes, and, hell, it was the last. Once I tried to quit, but hopelessly inhaling toxic smoke again. You do not like the fact that I smoke when my brain decomposes because of hell bipolyarki. Often I am screaming and your concern crept under the ribs. You threw them, and always has been my every night when I'm angry. Your lips become one thrown a pack of cigarettes. Thank you, but you have tried in vain. The more I want you, the faster I start to choke. No, not asthma. Viscous smoke into lungs.

Now there is nothing to say when the tunic. And time flies by in an instant with alcohol, burning at least some remnants of you inside my subconscious. Exhaled smoke is no longer as before, but still vague, closing view of the gloomy sketches of the city. And I would be just in the sky, there I was not sure. Where a fly these dead planets, and thousands of stars which have no limit. I hate them. Why do you and I have created the limit of our eternity?

During the evening I have several times called Caleb. Funny, is not it? I have someone behind you, even though he - not you. He hates you and often asks the same question: "What does it have such a fine, which you can not see in me?"  
I could easily have said, but I was afraid of action. We do not know how to love. And we do not know how to live right. Day after day, and the head does not know who you are and what you are? Erase the memory and remains of days of words, but what's next? Going down the line. Trying not to believe in love. But you lose control and start to fall. And I thought: "Not again, I" - I'm still broken. And the pain shouts. You could believe that we are lagging behind, at least two hundred years. We have nothing. There is a certain relationship to the past. We only philosophize, complain of depression and drink cheap bourbon. Create an artificial high, if only to destroy what was built desperate. A comfortable night. She hides the face and allows you to hide from view the true feelings, wrapped them reliable veil of dusk. And still there is a void. In my heart the monsoons, the body current. Those words that I once said to weigh a ton. Tightening - and intense heat in the chest. I am learning darkness eyes and notice your slim silhouette, slowly leaving the room stuffy, over which hung a plaque with the inscription "Alibi". Giving up cigarette butt on which you looked unhappy. The light went out immediately, as soon as the humidity of the asphalt permeated him. I remember, you hate cigarette in my hand.

\- Ian ...  
Only you and exhale their quivering voice.

_I'm not trying to look for in our affair. After all, you are not even seen as the last pieces of the bottle fly, which I have not finished. You know, I wanted to throw his body down the line wires. You would have cried out, huh? I have surrounded me as the crowd, and played up to them?_

 

You quieted down and look into the distance, but not at me.

\- Mick - quietly, only utter to you.

Let's assume for a moment that we are in the beginning. Would you has admitted me to his body? Tell me quickly, who decide for my life? Why I see your slim silhouette, as the light of the moon through the curtains lay on your shoulders, kiss braiding in our shadows, when there are not you with me. Be my air replacement. I will not say that I love, and to hell with tenderness, but for you suffocate any poison, only reach me your bare hands.

\- And you loved? - Utter, not knowing to whom exactly. Cold to the bone, and the air carries the smell of your sweet. I clenched his fists stronger. It's impossible. You're so close, and we are alone look at how the sky covers a huge cloud. You expect rain? Maybe its gray shroud envelops us.

_**But you did not cry, but I did not shut up. With eyes red to your home, I am going, not knowing why.** _

 

Do not get me wrong. With your voice, body and called my consciousness is still connected; no one was killed, and to forget one life, man needs at least one more life. And I share this lived. And remember that your "I love you"? How tarnished in front of me from this euphoric pain that is not getting tired surrendered blows, and how each time stronger crept under the skin forgot my body image. Mood swings. What does that mean? Maybe I bipolar crazy, but you received me so. After all, love, and if you will come across hundreds of years to dig our city squad, I want to be found remaining forever in your arms, covered the new ash.

_Hey, take my hand. If you and I have become fans of the pain, then people - cloth. You can freely wipe their feet. From our words only silence remains. You have not learned to love, and I learned to appreciate._

 

Imagine the two of us on the planet. And we, spread wings, fly past the clouds, and below, past the roof. Did not landed, I realize that he was sick. Because of you I have changed: less smile and someone talking about the meaning of life. Hear no longer try to release my feelings of the steel cage, you've hurt. And you know, you still keep me on the debt, but I did not try to free himself from these shackles. They are so nice. Do you still live on, building plans, and I have in front of the curve road. We are so beautiful, and if I could take everything, I would have knocked you on your bed and not let go. I wish you a lot? I'm just a little step up and say "hello", you're smiling - and I have mind-blowing. You ever seen his body beneath me? This beautiful Salvador Dali paintings. You hide it from me, but I know how you obey me. I touch so gently, afraid to break. Continuously I say that I love, but you have to step back. I remember.

You bite your lip and look at me. Oh, baby, do not need to. I'm already drunk. Grin - and you look away.

\- Still, there are people infinite as space - despite the lingering skies, hoarse exhale.

I still just keep looking at you.

\- Many with whom you can smile, laugh heartily, saying all-all.  
You languidly exhale.

\- I loved it when you accept yourself, and then to live was not hurt.  
You look me in the eye and that is trying to find. You do not have to try. I'm still in love with you ....

 _**Smoke, looking for kicks in your shade.** _  
_**Where are we?** _  
_**Why is it so dark?** _  
_**Where did the fear?** _

 

I can not look away. You are beautiful. Your big bright eyes that shone blue amber. Big plump lips. The ideal face contour and the little nose. You frown, noticing that I'm not even listening. Your body trembled briefly, what I immediately looked carefully considering his. Perfect, small but strong body. Thin fingers of the hands and the feet ... I often dream when you look pervade. Your rear view of the most beautiful: the rounded buttocks, covered with black jeans, bending back. I often touched you when you were mine, and now you clearly understand my thoughts. If your name even whisper utter stranger's voice, yet my heart shudder and inadvertently accelerate your blood running through the veins because hope gives my thoughts shelter, and power over you.

\- Allow - only whisper.

You looked so scared but complied. I was mind-blowing. I embrace your thin waist and attracts. Your eyes quickly ran down the alley, frightened to see someone, and then you peer into my eyes. You love them, I know. And you fascinates my brutality, and I know it. And remember, when we get to the roof, and you said that the whales often dream about to soar? I was afraid of heights, but I became a dreamer and took off with you.

 

Again, I swallow and fascinated watching your sketches. You're perfect. I spend on the barely noticeable stubble that covered your delicate skin, outline the cheekbone and spend the contour of the lips. I want them. Are you grasping little hands of my strong shoulders, rising on tiptoes. I was literally torn apart from the inside. I so want to show who you belong to ... So far, my.

I look into your eyes and see them waiting. You're like begging me, and I'm holding you to him. I embrace the waist down his hand just below the waist. Second hand stroking the skin on the neck and gently kiss you, no rudeness, no pressure. I want to remember them. The soft, they felt the taste of cheap beer. You put your arms around his neck - and I am broken. Almost growling, I bite your neck and then lick the bite. You both hands grab my cheeks and pulled away from him, looking me in the eye. What are you looking for them, Mickey?

You opens his lips and he slowly podaёshsya forward. Kiss slowly, sweetly, biting her lower lip, and I intercept the initiative and to slip your tongue in her mouth moist. Even with the pressure of kissing, I hear you're trying to breathe just a little air, because the chest is already burns from lack of oxygen. You step back and touch his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

\- You are allowed - ragged exhale.  
\- I am still…  
Do not negotiate. I was shaking, but from what?

You step back and turn away from me. I want to go, but you have to step back and dramatically extends his hand forward, stopping me. You hide your eyes.

\- Look at me.  
You are energetic and sharp shake my head without lifting it completely shut off my piercing gaze.

Grabs you by the same hand and pull sharply on itself, you fall, utykayas face in my chest. I do not say anything. Silent.

\- He makes you happy ...  
Says.

I make to look at me, raising your chin. I know who are talking about.

 

\- It helps you to be ...  
I caulk you.  
\- Other?

A step back and look at me. Your cheeks are a little wet ... You're crying again because of me? Mickey Milkovich - South Gopnik, who has a weak spot. You love, but are lying.  
Well, do not avoid ... again.

\- Are you happy? - Utter.  
You are silent, but later still nod slowly.  
Smirk.

\- Ian ...

I again rang the damn phone, and it rings, yes, my guy damn. I've been ignoring, piercing you look.  
Besish.  
Furious that I love.  
Furious that you.

And the phone is broken noisily on the asphalt. I threw it sharply, turning to forty degrees. You closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Why are you even followed me? I went closer, annoyed watching you.

\- You still come running.  
Smirk. I'm selfish, but you know.  
You want to hit me? Cams compress tightly.

Quietly, as if to nowhere utter:  
\- Why are you keeping silent?

says:  
\- And you love him ... he loves you ...

Enough air in and out the mouth.  
\- You yourself ...

Swallows shaking.  
\- ... He messed up.

That's how you live-live and pray in the name of the character of one of his dreams, and then in one moment everything collapses. And you sit there and think, how would all return, and return there is nothing left to remember ... ...

And you know, I'll remember to spite you. All the same, you would not never become permanent. And I did not feel fear, you're still around.

 

\- I love you…

The body is in agony.  
Tablets from pain and cold hands covered in veins.  
And inside is no longer tunic.  
And this pain, which was called love, our world is drowning in a mad pursuit of life.

 

You know me, baby. No tenderness. And let's you and I head into this maelstrom. I'll go out on the balcony and scream about how to love you, bitch. In the rush to gather clothes and throw myself in the running for a moment, knowing that you are my pain. With others, I tried to forget your name. Cigarette smoke to filter and bare hands touch the dark skin, representing your pallor.

\- We'll meet Again?  
It is my hope unnecessary. Affect on it.

You lick your lips plump and shakes his head slowly. I expected.

\- You must understand ...  
Suddenly silent. I hear thunder in the distance quiet and imperceptible rain dramatically hit the long wet asphalt. I raise my head and exhale, feeling the tears become invisible to your eye.

Again I translate the look and froze you. How to want to kiss and squeeze, warming themselves. I'm so bored. Ready even to just stand and watch you wanting more. Wishing you. I miss you. Damn I do not have enough of how we touch each other, look at each other, barely breathed smell each other. I fucking want you so much. All the time. No one else. It tears the hell.

Morgan wet lashes and exhale bluish lips, still unsaid:  
\- ... I burned everything inside.

You frown and make a step forward, a sharp blow with his fist on his own chest, under which, it seems, the heart beats.

\- As if I have an empty space ...  
Says quietly.

\- ... And I'm glad to love, but I can not feel it ...  
Swallows.

\- I can not feel it again, Ian, - a heavy breath.  
\- I'd like to check out…

Damn, shut up. It does not have to be seen as to wheeze I ripped his throat? I can not see how I was trying to hide behind the cold winds? Just stand still, ask Mickey. Bitch, just let pick you up and hide from slippery views, please.

\- It's all? - Shudder treacherously broke away from the chest, exhaling the last oxygen. I try to breathe again, but heavy smoke fills the lungs.

You can kill, not even raising his hand, just as it is now: silent, and then leave. In life, people occasionally fall apart into pieces, and then going to - and get a new picture. I do not know what I picture - I have all the time bit by bit. Sometimes they are bigger, and then I feel better, and it seems that is about to come for a harmonious prudence. You - a color picture. Your colors are bright, and the sketches made perfect.

If you

\- It helps you to be ...  
I caulk you.  
\- Other?

A step back and look at me. Your cheeks are a little wet ... You're crying again because of me? Mickey Milkovich - South Gopnik, who has a weak spot. You love, but are lying.  
Well, do not avoid ... again.

\- Are you happy? - Utter.  
You are silent, but later still nod slowly.  
Smirk.

\- Ian ...

I again rang the damn phone, and it rings, yes, my guy damn. I've been ignoring, piercing you look.  
Besish.  
Furious that I love.  
Furious that you.

And the phone is broken noisily on the asphalt. I threw it sharply, turning to forty degrees. You closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Why are you even followed me? I went closer, annoyed watching you.

\- You still come running.  
Smirk. I'm selfish, but you know.  
You want to hit me? Cams compress tightly.

Quietly, as if to nowhere utter:  
\- Why are you keeping silent?

says:  
\- And you love him ... he loves you ...

Enough air in and out the mouth.  
\- You yourself ...

Swallows shaking.  
\- ... He messed up.

That's how you live-live and pray in the name of the character of one of his dreams, and then in one moment everything collapses. And you sit there and think, how would all return, and return there is nothing left to remember ... ...

_And you know, I'll remember to spite you. All the same, you would not never become permanent. And I did not feel fear, you're still around._

 

\- I love you…

 **_The body is in agony._ **  
**_Tablets from pain and cold hands covered in veins._ **  
**_And inside is no longer tunic._ **  
**_And this pain, which was called love, our world is drowning in a mad pursuit of life._ **

 

You know me, baby. No tenderness. And let's you and I head into this maelstrom. I'll go out on the balcony and scream about how to love you, bitch. In the rush to gather clothes and throw myself in the running for a moment, knowing that you are my pain. With others, I tried to forget your name. Cigarette smoke to filter and bare hands touch the dark skin, representing your pallor.

\- We'll meet Again?  
It is my hope unnecessary. Affect on it.

You lick your lips plump and shakes his head slowly. I expected.

\- You must understand ...  
Suddenly silent. I hear thunder in the distance quiet and imperceptible rain dramatically hit the long wet asphalt. I raise my head and exhale, feeling the tears become invisible to your eye.

Again I translate the look and froze you. How to want to kiss and squeeze, warming themselves. I'm so bored. Ready even to just stand and watch you wanting more. Wishing you. I miss you. Damn I do not have enough of how we touch each other, look at each other, barely breathed smell each other. I fucking want you so much. All the time. No one else. It tears the hell.

Morgan wet lashes and exhale bluish lips, still unsaid:  
\- ... I burned everything inside.

You frown and make a step forward, a sharp blow with his fist on his own chest, under which, it seems, the heart beats.

\- As if I have an empty space ...  
Says quietly.

\- ... And I'm glad to love, but I can not feel it ...  
Swallows.

\- I can not feel it again, Ian, - a heavy breath.  
\- I'd like to check out…

Damn, shut up. It does not have to be seen as to wheeze I ripped his throat? I can not see how I was trying to hide behind the cold winds? Just stand still, ask Mickey. Bitch, just let pick you up and hide from slippery views, please.

\- It's all? - Shudder treacherously broke away from the chest, exhaling the last oxygen. I try to breathe again, but heavy smoke fills the lungs.

You can kill, not even raising his hand, just as it is now: silent, and then leave. In life, people occasionally fall apart into pieces, and then going to - and get a new picture. I do not know what I picture - I have all the time bit by bit. Sometimes they are bigger, and then I feel better, and it seems that is about to come for a harmonious prudence. You - a color picture. Your colors are bright, and the sketches made perfect.

 **_If you touch me,_ **  
**_I can not stand still, and will fly to hell._ **

**_Ray Bradbury's "Laurel and Hardy"._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I have so many things piled up, the horror easy! My first gallavich and so much emotion. Just storm. Thanks for reading my shit!


End file.
